


Masquerade

by Bubbliechan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Masquerade, Tales From The SMP, Tales Of The SMP, d - Freeform, im sleep deprive, karl time traveler au, karlnap, karlnap dancing together, masked dances, sapnap wearing a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbliechan/pseuds/Bubbliechan
Summary: "Sapnap stood up, wiped his hands over his suit to get rid of wrinkles and then decided to stick out his hand towards the older.It took Karl a minute to think about the decision he was about to make. He did not know the other, but he was also incredibly bored. Is sitting in the corner of a mansion really better than taking the hand of a, rather handsome, stranger that wants to dance with you?So he took Sapnap’s hand and let himself be led to the dancefloor."
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Masquerade

Karl was sat in the corner of a big building, slightly blocked away from the other people. 

He didn’t know how or why he got here, but now he had to deal with it.

All he saw was a big ballroom, a ton of people dancing around. 

Basic attire were big, puffy dresses and suits, it didn’t seem like the type of clothes modern people would wear. Meaning Karl assumed he was somewhere in the past.

But also masks. Every single person he saw, was wearing a mask.

He did too, a purple one to be exact. Asides from that his clothing didn’t look much like the stuff the other people were wearing.

The biggest question was the reason he ended up being somewhere he clearly did not have to be. Where was he? Why was he  _ there _ ? How does he get away from the place? 

All questions were left unanswered, as Karl was just trying his best to survive.

Survive in the corner of the biggest hall he’d ever seen, next to a table filled with a significant amount of potatoes. 

“Hey.”

Karl immediately looked up from the ground, just to see a medium height male.

He was wearing a suit, but his hair didn’t look as clean as his clothing. 

He had a big, but awkward, smile on his face, while he slowly reached out his hand.

“Uh, hi.”

The guy pulled his hand back, realising the other felt uncomfortable.

“I’m Sapnap,” 

There was a small spot next to Karl on the floor, which the male soon claimed for himself. “My name is Jason, but we don’t talk about that.” The brunette giggled slightly.

“I’m Karl.” 

“Boring huh, all these damn old people talking about family wealth. I’d literally drop kick them if I could.” 

“I don’t really know anyone here, but they _look_ boring, to be honest.” Karl looked around. A masquerade with people _his_ age, would be more interesting. There’d be drinks other than dumb wine and they’d all just joke around with eachoter.

These old people? All they did was talk or waltz slightly on some stupid music.

“Why are you here then?” Sapnap asked.

“Do I have to be completely honest? Because I don’t know.”

“You don’t kn- okay I’m not going to question it.” Sapnap looked towards all the people. “Wanna be boring with me and dance?” 

Sapnap stood up, wiped his hands over his suit to get rid of wrinkles and then decided to stick out his hand towards the older. 

It took Karl a minute to think about the decision he was about to make. He did not know the other, but he was also incredibly bored. Is sitting in the corner of a mansion really better than taking the hand of a, rather handsome, stranger that wants to dance with you?

So he took Sapnap’s hand and let himself be led to the dancefloor.

“Okay, it’s been ages since I’ve learned to dance like this, but try to follow my lead.” Sapnap put his hand on Karl’s waist in a soft manner while taking his other hand in his own. “Put the hand you have left on my shoulder.”

“You actually know how to dance like this?” Karl asked as he did what the younger asked him to. 

“Yeah, like ages ago. My parents made me take some classes when I was younger.”

A new song started in the background, indicating that the two could start dancing.

You should’ve seen the faces of the people around him. 

I don’t blame them. It’s not everyday you see young people dance a slow waltz together, especially two guys.

“Why the hell are so many people looking at us?” Karl looked around, seeing that multiple looked over at them.

“Well maybe because you are pretty good for someone who’s never danced before.”

“It’s because you’re so good at leading.”

“Well thank you, kind sir.” Sapnap said as he twirled Karl around in a circle. 

Karl’s laugh was extremely contagious, so after that swirl both of them were giggling like some drunk teenagers at 3 am.

“I don’t know why my mother teached me not to talk to strangers.” Sapnap’s laughter had cleared down a bit.

“It’s dumb because everyone is once a stranger before you meet them.”

“I’m glad you’re one of those strangers. This evening would’ve been so boring without you.”

  
  


…

  
  


“You know I wish I could see more of your face.” After a few more dances, Sapnap decided to clear the silence. 

“Why’s that?”

“Well I’m pretty sure you look awesome.”

“To be honest, you can see most my face.”

“But still,,”

Karl rolled with his eyes. 

He never thought the evening would turn out like this, dancing with a guy he could genuinely learn to love after a while. 

He learned how to dance too, something that has been on his “bucketlist” for a long while. 

Both were dancing a little more, until two grown people, assumingly a couple, walked over to them. 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, “My parents.”

“Oh.”

“Jason.” Sapnap’s dad exclaimed, while slightly looking into Karl’s direction. “We have other events to attend. Please say goodbye to your friend and be outside and quick as possible.”

“Sure.”

His parents walked away, in a way that could annoy even the chillest people.

Once they were out of sight, Sapnap turned his eyes back to Karl, “Well, you heard them, I have to leave>”

“Ah, okay. Stay safe Sapnap.” Karl smiled the sweetest smile the younger had ever seen.

“You too! I hope to see you again some day.” And with those words, Sapnap turned away.

Karl quickly took Sapnap’s hand in his and pulled him back into his direction.

“Before you go, can I have your number?”

“Number?”

“Yeah, your phone number?”

“What’s a phone number?”

That’s when Karl remembered,

  
  
  


_ He wasn’t in his own period of time. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I wrote this after the latest Tales from the SMP episode (which its obviously based on)  
> (btw i know Sapnap's real name isnt Jason, but tales from the smp things,, yk)
> 
> I haven't written in a while, so I'm kinda crusty 
> 
> <3


End file.
